<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dighmount by EmpressdarlingSweetling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080465">Dighmount</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressdarlingSweetling/pseuds/EmpressdarlingSweetling'>EmpressdarlingSweetling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Notgana lie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressdarlingSweetling/pseuds/EmpressdarlingSweetling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicko/lei</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dighmount</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fight is brutal causing her to draw up every bit of her strength and power against the fast moving kin of sparda. He is relentless in his attacks. Dodging and striking her with a determined ruthlessness that almost felt like a game to him. It pushes her up against the wall. "No," She cries out in despair, having felt all her power drained by him, panic and an odd helplessness now grips her.  "How is it that you have so much power left?" Screeches in helpless anger. A query that will probably never receive an answer. He raises his gun, and delivers the killing blow. But time seems to slow down, and she manages to summon a last bit of her strength. And focuses on the part of her that is still strong with no puncture wounds. She manages to wrap a protective veil of magic around her middle part, and focuses on sending that section to the abyss. It takes merely a second later that every molecule of her body rises in temperature and grows to measurable heat. Hotter and hotter, the ball of energy stirs inside her before ripping right through her skin. Her body explodes into tiny smoldering ash but one part of her manages to survive. When her eyes flicker open, and her mouth is filled with a gritty dry substance. Breathing heavily, she forces breath into her vacuous sac. The pain felt like she is on fire, and literally swallowing glass.</p><p>Eyes scan the area, and she realized she is on a beach. Wheezing hard, she struggles to conjure up strength to move and feels another sizzling blast of pain striking her. But still she persists She had to... She had a chance of surviving this world. She pushes herself forward to reach for something and anything that she might be able to save herself. And there in front of her. A shape. The rotten smell hit her first. She crawls on her belly leaving a trail of blood. Weakened, her arms shove herself forward to move closer to the object. Fighting the urge to throw up as painful spasms rock her lower torso.  She finally reached the shape, and discovered a dying fish. No. A dying shark. Its beady eyes glare at her as life empties from it. </p><p>he she's the shape of a large, great shock. She forcibly drags herself to the creature, her vacuous sac struggling to force air to keep herself alive. She fights against the encroaching darkness, grips the dead shark in sweaty hands. Its beady eyes stare at her as the life slowly drains from it. The ground is caked red with blood from the predator, skin glistening darkly.   She rips a chunk from its flesh and feasts on two mouthfuls of thick, rotting flesh dripping red with crimson.</p><p>She mumbles, a spell through the thickness in her mouths, chewing loudly and noisly, crimson dripping down her lips. Her thoughts cackle in a sudden drowsiness. Her gaze is shrinking to become narrow while the lights from overhead dim. She doesn't need to look cause she knows, there is nothing below her. It takes even all her strength to eat, sharp teeth catch on her fingers, but the pain drowns in a circle of agony.  Finally, her lungs seize and her thoughts empty, she could be no more.</p><p>Malphas falls in a heap on the ground. The sun is caught up on her skin. Sun is hot upon her skin. Please even hand askew. The skin feels straight, said give her blinking. Once, twice Max wakes up harsh. Sandy is forced to do a lung damage. She curses and finds herself blessed with renewed vigor. The sustainable powers of hell had not forsaken. She flips on to her back and winces as its sharp rays of the sun pick her eyes. Because it doesn't matter.</p><p>She cackles in delight, even has slipped through bloodstained lips a life she was alive. Nancy, I told the world body she laughed out of frustrated cry of anger. She may have been alive. But her lower bar was nothing more than the twisted remains of a fish.</p><p>Flooding out of releasing an angry cackle. She calls him a spotter and all shared his blood and even those who have yet to be born for good measure.</p><p>What a sorry fate had been bestowed on him.</p><p>What a story state. Then she sighed. She's a half fish stuck in a human loaded cut off from a bottle.</p><p>Taking a deep breath to turn to our right to. I saw the bus blew up the ocean, beautiful icy waters.</p><p>Beautiful, I see water should wash defense in the sun. Shoulder. Beautiful last line.</p><p>Beautiful work. Which possibly. Have to possibly be a much better hunting ground. She smiled and jumped to her front. Made the way the way to the ocean.</p><p>Once you stepped into its cool waters, her body was only the sheet that rendered her body.</p><p>Do not try.</p><p>Dry has quickly smoothed to a cooling refreshing, but nonetheless found that she quite liked the. The water rippling through swimming through the water. A simple deal carried her deep bow down to the depths. And judging by what she knew of humans, there was no way they would.</p><p>Judging by the way she followed of the humans, there was no way they could come inside her. If she made this or mean. She could finally have the control and both she so desperately seek.</p><p>Fullstop Mathes stretch and finding herself under the going rate for the sun. It had.</p><p>It had many months have passed since before she welcomed her new body, Bluestone. Step back and do. Stepping on a board Dean ship ticket aside a few minutes of boards, humans who were fortunate strayed too far into her place. She had made a nice snack of. Judge carefully constructed a beautiful food, gasoline in the sea and a magic kept the water out. So get the water out. So she had a relatively dry areas she could enjoy post-op. It took her some time, but eventually she managed to trade treasures from the ocean for information she had learned about the boy who killed her. The man who killed a Negro brother to T and her once former master followed your footsteps.</p><p>And so she laid her trap, calling that devil may cry, telling him he had a job for him. The first time she did his voice, she nearly went mad in anger, wanting to screech in leather and through her threats, threats to the mobile phone.</p><p>But it goes to show that it would be useless. A budding guitar then. So she taught him.</p><p>Toward him about. So she she acted as a customer. Hello, she said, making home with us Blitzen as possible. Is this devil may cry? Yeah, the familiar voice filled with the same cocky arrogance of youth. Yeah, this is Devil May Cry. How can I help you? Angle of repose. She has to clench her fittest crushing. Crushing Destry. Carucci stressy shows in her hands. I have a little one stroke problem out in the ocean. Little monster problem out in the ocean. Full stop in the ocean. What do you mean? Like the Loch Ness monster. And then he chuckles at his own joke. My first nervous rolls her eyes, and she could not believe that someone. This. She tried to think of a word, but couldn't think of of one that would encompass all her anger. Anger and noise with this despicable creature. No, not the Loch Ness monster. A demon, I'm told that you deal with other demons. Yeah. Barazi. I will send you the coordinates. But that demon has been killing fishermen and affecting and eating the precious humans you love. You can almost see the suspicion slowly creeping into his voice. The humans I love. Full stop. Yes. She laughs it off. I have heard the stories. So maybe you can come and deal with them. You will be repaid handsomely. Nero nodded on the other end.</p><p>Yeah, sure. I'll be there. Stop. Office shut down the phone and smiled, staring off into the. To the dark darkness of the sea. Soon, hot events will be on hand.</p><p>Post-up. No. Go away. I don't have good. No, great. No.</p><p>When Nero arrives, he finds himself.</p><p>Finds him. Go away. Leave me alone.</p><p>He fights. He fights.</p><p>Fuck you. Roesch Knight arrives. He fights. So confronting a dark, empty ocean.</p>
<p></p><div class="adn ads">
<p></p><div class="gs">
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="ii gt">
<p></p><div class="a3s aXjCH">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="gmail_default"><p>  Nero says down at the dock at Blue Sea, then lifts his eyes to polarizer, full stop. Is this the place where the client said the Lochness demon was? She called, taking a good deep breath of fresh Solidere, pondering its smell. The demons sent small demons followed set stone. That's. That's right, sweetie. Nico booked. I don't know. The locals have been complaining that this area. This. That's right, sweetie. Go to. That's right. That's right. The fisherman said gruffly, this is this is a place where locals have been living in fear for quite some time before this scathing report. Something dragging fishermen, driving people. Yeah. Yeah, it goes on. It's really that big a deal. Those rich son of a bitch who take the big fancy yachts don't really get one or two of their fuel goes up missing. Well, then those I guess an entire ocean liner sank to the bottom and no one can figure out what the hell happened. Well, the star once again is dead and the ocean's icy depths. Some reckon there isn't evil manmade down there and it will need neuro raised eyebrow then showed us, well, it can be any was somewhat I have seen matters. So are you gonna suit up? Yeah, I guess I'm gonna have to, you know, slipped into this scuba suit, zipping it up across its body. So hit up across his body and quickly begin fastening the oxygen tank.  </p>
<p></p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>